Cuidando el Boar Hat
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: La búsqueda de los restantes pecados y los tesoros sagrados prosigue, para ello se detienen en un pueblo, para obtener información, comida y cuidar el Boar Hat, pero ¿que pasa cuando dejas solos al pecado de la pereza del oso pardo junto al pecado de la codicia del zorro a cargo del Boar Hat?One-shot#BanxKing#Spoilersmanga#


**Hola, un pequeño one-shot de BanxKing, separados son grandes personajes, pero juntos son la pareja más adorable que he conocido, sin más disfruten de la lectura.**

**Advertencia: Spoilers del manga [pocos pero ahí están]**

**Los personajes de Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tras encontrar al pecado de la lujuria de la cabra Gowther, los pecados capitales hacen una parada en un pueblo, para reunir información de los pecados restantes, los tesoros sagrados y reunir algunas provisiones, en caso de emergencia.

Para evitar un gran alboroto en el pueblo, por los carteles de "Se busca", Meliodas ha decidido dar a cada uno un par de tareas, a Elizabeth y Diane la recolección de comida, teniendo cuidado con los Chicken-Matango, Gowther, Hawk y él irían al pueblo por información, y por ultimo King y Ban se encargarían de cuidar el Boar Hat.

King reclamo, pataleo, y casi lloro, ¿Por qué quedarse con Ban?, eso era tan injusto, podría haberse ido con Diane y pasar un lindo momento a solas, en cambio debía estar al pendiente de Ban.

- Pero capitán… - dijo King molesto, inflando sus mejillas

- No, tú te quedaras con Ban, si él va con nosotros al pueblo lo reconocerán fácilmente, y si fuera a recoger comida, se escaparía, por eso lo mejor es que cuide el Boar Hat, y tú te quedas con él, para que no se termine la cerveza

- Ugh… está bien – acepto King a regañadientes, para después abrazar su Chastiefol. Lo único que alegro ese momento, fue la dulce sonrisa de Diane, diciéndole que no tardaría nada, y le traería algo, King se transformó en su apariencia humana, regresándole la sonrisa a Diane.

* * *

><p>Entro de regreso al bar, solo para encontrar a Ban con un tarro en mano y una larga fila de botellas para beber, por la molestia King adopto su forma humana, acercándose rápidamente a Ban y quitándole el tarro junto con las botellas que se iba a tomar, casi podría asegurar que eso era lo de 3 meses, ¿acaso se había vuelto loco?<p>

- Oe… King – hablo Ban, el pequeño pecado, se giró a verlo, solo para ser jalado por el gorro de su chaqueta y arrojado contra la pared, pero antes del golpe, logro colocar a su Chastiefol entre él y la pared, soltó un gran suspiro y regreso a donde Ban, quien ya estaba un poco ebrio.

- Suficiente, ¡basta! - le quito las cervezas, y las guardo en la parte de atrás del bar, así ya no se las terminaría. Sintió un jalón, terminando contra el suelo y con Ban encima de él - ¿Qué haces?, suéltame – forcejeo, pero Ban puso los brazos de King por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolas con una sola mano

- Ne~ King, no crees que exageras solo por una simple cerveza

- ¿Simple cerveza?, te ibas a beber lo de todo un mes – Ban asintió con simpleza, King no podía creerlo

- No tiene nada de malo, es una pre-recompensa, por todo el esfuerzo que estoy poniendo en ayudar a Elizabeth. No le tomes tanta importancia – dijo con voz cantarina, como si fuera divertido, su actitud solo enfurecía a King

Iba a responderle como se merecía, pero unos pequeños golpes en la puerta del bar, lo distrajeron, Ban soltó a King y se levantó, el pequeño pecado hizo lo mismo; otra vez leves golpes, junto con una voz, de una mujer. Ambos giraron a verse sorprendidos, ¿era posible?, si habían dejado el bar lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo, para que no los encontraran y no levantar sospechas

- Disculpen, ¿hay alguien? – dijo la mujer, Ban iba a abrir la puerta, pero King lo detuvo, esperando por la siguiente acción de la mujer de afuera – hola, disculpen – golpeo la puerta – somos parte de un circo, y nuestro cocinero ha caído enfermo, podrían atendernos

King se acercó a la puerta para atender a la mujer, pero Ban se lo impido, tomándolo bruscamente de la muñeca, y con un movimiento de cabeza la señalo que no los dejara entrar

- ¿Y porque, no? - susurro King, a lo que Ban respondió, que no cocinaría para ellos. – "_ Y yo soy el pecado de la pereza_" – soltó un suspiro – mira, el capitán nos encargó cuidar el bar mientras volvían, eso significa, que no te termines la cerveza y si algún cliente llega se le atiende como es debido

- He dicho que no - dejo libre la muñeca de King, listo para salir por la parte de arriba del bar e ir al pueblo, antes de llegar a las escaleras, King lo abrazo por la espalda – oe, oe, ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Solo acepta por esta vez, y a cambio te daré lo que tú quieras – con esas palabras logro convencerlo, sin percatarse de la divertida expresión en el rostro de Ban

- De acuerdo – se soltó del agarre de King, colocándose a un lado de él, y pellizcando una mejilla de King – pero no lo olvides, ve a abrirles, que ya se están yendo – entro a la cocina y cogió el delantal, tendría mucho trabajo que hacer

En cuanto Ban entro a la cocina, King se apresuró a salir, la mujer que había llamado, se alejaba, pero él la llamo, haciendo que se volteara a verlo. King le dijo que pasara, ella asintió, llamando a todos sus compañeros del circo; creerán que eran solo unos 20 o 30, pero se trataba de toda una caravana más bien de feria que se instaló alrededor del bar, de 20 en 20 entraban al bar, pero algunos tardaban en comer, por lo cual King salía del bar, llevándoles la comida hasta las tiendas de cada uno. La parte interesante fue cuando les llevo la comida a los domadores de bestias, se trataban de personas que a simple vista se podían calificar como rudas, pues bueno, le pidieron a King que alimentara a sus animales, ellos rieron al creer, que se asustaría y saldría huyendo, gran sorpresa se llevaron al ver como aquellos animales salvajes que tanto tiempo les tomo domar, ser súper mansos y juguetones con aquel pequeño niño, y como él jugaba con ellos de manera tan natural.

Incluso cuando se fue, ellos le pidieron que les dijera cuál era su secreto para lograr controlar de ese modo a tales bestias, y King les respondió que no había ningún secreto, que eso era algo que difícilmente si se los enseñaba lograrían comprenderlo.

Aproximadamente fueron tres horas en las que Ban cocino sin cesar, y King iba de un lado a otro, flotando con varios platos llenos de comida, usando su Chastiefol para regresar algunos platos a la cocina, y lavarlos rápidamente, era casi un caos, y sin señales de Meliodas, Gowther, Hawk, Diane y Elizabeth, eran ellos tres contra toda una multitud hambrienta.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, al mismo tiempo toda la caravana, levantaba sus tiendas, listos para seguir su camino. La mujer que había llamado, le entrego a King una gran bolsa llena de monedas de oro, agradeciendo infinitamente por la hospitalidad, la deliciosa comida y la exquisita cerveza, King asintió y con un ligero movimiento de mano despidió a la mujer.

* * *

><p>Pero, dentro del Boar Hat todo estaba hecho un desastre, a algunos se les habían subido las cervezas, que comenzaron a cantar, pelear, maldecir y quien sabe que cosas más, suspiro y fue por una escoba y Ban, no dejaría que se escapara y hacer solo el trabajo.<p>

Puso la última mesa en su lugar, para dejarse caer encima de su Chastiefol, ya era de noche, y sin señales de los demás, solo esperaba que Diane no estuviera en problemas

Un peso extra se sumó junto a él, además de un brazo que lo rodeo, él se giró solo para ver a un sonriente y ebrio Ban

- Bájate, estoy muy cansado como para pelear contigo

- Lo mismo digo – respondió Ban con un bostezo, acomodándose mejor en la almohada – este es el pago

- ¿El pago? – King no entendió – ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto curioso, Ban se recostó bocarriba para estirarse un poco y regresar a su posición inicial – respóndeme

- Shhh… quiero dormir

- ¡Ban!

- Bueno, ya, ya, pero no grites, de acuerdo – se tapó la boca con una mano, soltando un bostezo – tú lo dijiste, que si cocinaba me darías lo que yo quisiera, y esto es lo que quiero, dormir encima de tu almohada, solo eso

- ¿Qué?, no voy a permitirte… - King no siguió hablando, ya que Ban se había quedado profundamente dormido – no puedo creerlo, ya que, se lo prometí y debo cumplirlo, creo que me iré a dormir a la habitación – intento levantarse, pero Ban no lo dejo – déjame salir – trato de mover el brazo de Ban, lo cual no logro, ni siquiera un milímetro – Ban

- Cállate~ y sigue durmiendo – lo acerco un poco más, hasta dejar su barbilla apoyada en la cabellera de King, tal acción avergonzó en extremo a King

- B-ban e-esto no es divertido, déjame ir…

- No, solo duérmete, estoy cansado de cocinar, estar parado y lavar platos, quiero descansar, hoy hice un gran esfuerzo, vale– King trago saliva, si usaba a su Chastiefol para atacar a Ban se libraría de tal situación tan bochornosa, pero estaría incumpliendo con la promesa que le hizo, no le quedaba de otra, pero y si venían el capitán, y Diane los veía dormir de ese modo, que vergonzoso; pero, comenzaba a tener demasiado sueño, junto con el calor desprendido por el cuerpo de Ban en ese abrazo y la suave superficie de su Chastiefol, no eran de ayuda – me gusta… huele a flores – fue lo último que escucho de Ban, para caer profundamente dormido

* * *

><p>Habían tardado más de la cuenta por unos pequeños problemas que surgieron en el pueblo, es decir eludir a unos aprendices de caballero sagrado, además de evitar que los siguieran, encontrarse con Diane y Elizabeth fue lo más sencillo, pero ellas también habían tenido problemas con unos ladrones que quisieron pasarse de listos, pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de Diane no lograron tocar a Elizabeth, y en tanto en tanto, el día se les había ido.<p>

- Y yo creí que dejarlos solos era un error – hablo divertido Meliodas

"_Interesante, ¿esto es lo que llaman amor _" – pensó Gowther analizando la situación

- Esto es inesperado – dijo sorprendido Hawk

- King y Ban se ven graciosos – Diane observaba la escena desde una de las ventanas del Boar Hat

- Parece que King-sama y Ban-sama han empezado a llevarse de maravilla – Elizabeth se encontró conmovida por la escena

- Ya te lo había dicho Elizabeth, Ban y King son un dúo improbable – señalo Meliodas con una sonrisa, colocando una manta encima de los dos. Lo mejor sería que ellos también se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones, mañana seguirían con la búsqueda de los restantes 7 pecados capitales y los tesoros sagrados.

Ambos, el pecado de la pereza del oso pardo y el pecado de la codicia del zorro, habían tenido su propia aventura en este día, aventura que los dejo exhaustos, y compartiendo un cálido abrazo en la Chastiefol de King, mientras dormían, una gran sorpresa les esperaba al día siguiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**Un final tierno, romántico, adorable, espero les gustara, nos vemos luego y gracias por leer.**


End file.
